


Nowhere to go

by Colicot12



Category: Original Works
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Outer Space, Planets, Smut, blowjob, cumslut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colicot12/pseuds/Colicot12
Summary: Meva struggles to get by on her warring human planet. She seeks escape by way of some alien traders, and She’d do anything to escape starvation and death at this point. Absolutely anything.





	1. Chapter 1

“You seek passage eh?” The captain got up from his chair. His hair was a stark white while his skin was a dark blue speckled with glowing freckles as if someone poured stars over his body. His face was humanly handsome but his black sclera scared her.  
“Yes sir, but I only have this much coin.”  
Meva wanted to escape her human planet, the most war torn and desolate of the five human colonies.  
She took out a handful of some silver coins.  
The captain chuckled as he glanced at the money.  
“That currency has been defunct for years, sorry to inform you.” As he spoke she could see his sharp fangs and forked tongue.  
“Th-this is all I have sir, if you could please.....I just need-“ she dropped to her knees “I’ll do anything! I’ll work on your ship for free please just get off this cursed planet.”  
Captain Tulis felt a twinge of pity if any. He admitted that this woman in literal rags kneeling and pleading was a very sorry sight. He needed someway to get her to change her mind.  
He walked towards her quivering form and squatted to her level.  
“I think I have an idea.”  
The woman looked intensely at the alien, hoping for any chance to escape the wretched planet. He brought his clawed hand to her chin and lifted it side to side. She did look quite pretty for her kind, her dark brown skin and and golden eyes. Who ever took care of her made sure she was at least fed well. He smiled calmly.  
“My own personal sex doll.” He licked his lips, surely she’d deny. She wasn’t desperate enough to sacrifice her dignity.  
She was understandably confused for a second. She came dressed in tattered stitching and he wants her as a personal slave. She couldn’t believe it, but she needed so badly to get away from her home planet. Her lip quivered,  
“I’ll do it.” She said almost in a whisper.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, as long as it isn’t for a long time and that you treat me well enough, I’ll service you how ever you’d like.”  
Tulis nodded in agreement, he wouldn’t want to give her reason to stab him in bed.  
“Have you ever serviced a man before?”  
“N-no sir.” A girlish innocence shines through. Tulis grins,  
“Well let’s use these three cruising days as lesson days, shall we.”  
The ship was in a restoration period after leaving the Acorian atmosphere, the captain would have the time and privacy if he so requested during the relaxed days.  
“Remove those rags, please.”  
She looked at him sit on his desk and wait.  
She breathed heavily and began to strip. Her body showed the earliest signs of starvation, her cheeks threw him off of how far gone she was. She still looks well enough, he loved her smell, a strong fragrance identifying her unique person.  
He felt his cock slip out his slit, hardened and throbbing against his tight suit. He sighed, unzipped his bottoms and untucked his cock. The penis was a white ice blue color blushed at the top with dark blue. It’s tip was human like but had bumps lining the underside.  
He motion her to come closer. She shyly walked closer covering her breasts.  
“No need to be shy, I’ll see them soon enough. On your knees darling.” She quickly obeyed coming face to face with the alien anatomy.  
It smelt sweet, like fruit.  
“Come on now lick it.”  
She locked eyes with him and gently licked the length of his member. It tasted sweet like the smell, slightly tart but sugary.  
It twitched in want. She wrapped her lips around his tip and suckled.  
“That feels great but stroke it with your hands.” Her guided her hand to stroke the length.  
“Move your head up and down my cock.” She obeyed and bobbed her head. Faithfully sucking and jerking him off. He groaned as she went faster. He grasped the back of her head and took control of the speed and depth. He pushed her head all the way to his pelvic bone. Pressing his length to the back of her throat. She breathed through her nose as he thoroughly used her mouth.  
“I-ah fuck-hope you enjoy how it tastes,” he pants  
His claws dig into her scalp, her was being careful not to hurt her but his claws can’t retract when aroused.  
He then uses her mouth slower taking shallow thrusts.  
The tip of his cock produces a thick clear slime. It tastes blander than his natural length, she still swallows it as he still languidly strokes in her mouth.  
“Lubricant,” he grunts going particularly deep “I my species has smaller vaginas on average, so extra lubrication is-fuck!-produced. It also makes the vagina much more habitable for our semen- Ha-ah~ “  
His eyes, which were a steely grey, glowed white as he neared climax. The stars of his skin sparkled as he roughly picked up his pace.  
Mevas breasts glisten with spit and his fluid. She feels warmth in her lower regions as this goes on, her pussy becomes wet. She begins to enjoy her mouth being used. She hums on his cock and he is sent over the edge as her spit begins to foam from how rough he’s using her.  
“I can’t decide if I want to see it on you or if I want you to swallow it, maybe both.” he says between growls. He spurts a rope in Mevas mouth before pulling out to cum on her chest. The cum paints her wet face.  
“Open your mouth.” Tulis orders. She does as he positions his still cumming member to spill seed into her waiting mouth.  
She moaned as the sweet cum entered her mouth.  
She stares up at his eyes as she swallows the load in her mouth. Her cunt ached in want but she didn't quite know what she wanted. She liked pleasing him actually, it was nerve racking as her first time but, she liked seeing his half lidded eyes. His moans and growls were so sweet to her or maybe he released some type of pheromone, she didn't know much about alien biology in the first place.  
He sighed as he cooled down and opened his eyes and looked at her warmly. When stroking her curly hair he mumbled lowly, “You’ll be such a good cum slut for me.” then bends down and kissing her forehead.


	2. Docking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I needed to give this story some more meat rather than just plain 'ol smut. Don't worry there still will be the devils tango involved.

Tulis immediately greatly regretted his decision. The gossip quickly spread on the small ship and he’d catch his employees talking about their captain in a tryst with some poor human girl. They’d shut up when they’d see him walk by but it was highly annoying. He made his rounds around the ship as they prepared to dock in two hours and many looked his way in caution, but he said nothing but grunt and nod as the operators explained how things were running. Now he was alone. Walking down the lost corridors of the ship rarely accessed by anyone except the mechanic team.  
He couldn’t believe he kept her, and now she way lazing around his room and eating their rations.  
He passes one of the many mechanic rooms and hopes to his higher being that no one would disturb his quiet contemplation. His hope was, of course, destroyed as the door swung open once his foot steps were close enough. A short worker bumbled out of the hot room looking directly at Tulis.  
“Captain.”  
“Veros,” Tulis sighs “Do you have anything important to say or?”  
“Yes very important, just for your ears only sir.”  
“Well?”  
Veros cracks a smile  
“You have all the galaxy, scratch that, you have the whole Galactic neighborhood and you pick a human.”  
“It’s not so much picking her for anything in particular. I’ll just drop her off somewhere she’ll be able to survive, I was just pent up is all.”  
“Where the hell will you drop her off?”  
“Pangon accepts loads of war refugees, no questions asked.”  
“We don’t stop at Pangon for a while, captain.”  
“I’m well aware.”  
“And don’t go changing the subject, you have members of your own race throwing themselves at you.”  
“I’ve had many Haltians in bed this is my first time with a human.”  
“Humans have this weird thing about staying with people they bed with for long time, kind of like Rogiths species y’know?”  
“I’ve done my fair share of research on the species, I know.”  
“She’ll get attached-“  
“And I won’t.” Tulis interrupted “You of all people know I’ve made many mistakes and this is the least of them.”  
“I know, I know. Yeash you're getting so serious, I was just pulling your leg cap.”  
Tulis slicked his hand through his hair, noticing it was longer than the other day. It was either the sudden relieve of stress he’d have at the end of each day or irritation, it was getting impossible to tell. He could usually feel rapid growth in his scalp but has been too distracted by things he presumes.  
“Just….Make sure the engine is in working order, the damn federation is doing a check at the docks today and I don’t want any explosions.”  
He gritted his teeth.  
“Yes sir.” The stout Mirsian went back into his work room.  
He felt the slightest growth at the top of his head. If this kept up his hair would reach the ground at the end of the day cycle.  
—————————  
Meva sat on the captains plush bed struggling to read a novel she had found on his shelf. Maybe she could ask Tulis how to read, if he wasn’t too busy. After they docked of course. Her mind kept replaying the previous night, making her anxious.  
After he showed her his favorite position as some final “training” she clung onto him longer than he liked.  
“We talked about this, Meva.” He huffed sliding her hands off his arms.  
“What are you going to do with me? After all this, I mean”  
He stopped getting off the edge of the bed and looked at her with his still glowing eyes.  
“I wanted to drop you off at a safe planet, one you could survive on, with lots of other humans presumably.”  
He said it so matter-of-factly like she was some child or animal he could drop off at a shelter. She thought over her position and maybe her desperation made her much too vulnerable.  
she’s practically a slave to him, at least from the view of his crew. She pleaded and accepted degradation full force. She put the book down beside her, it hurt to try to comprehend the words she couldn’t hope to understand. She stood up and looked towards the window into the vast expanse of space and the upcoming space port. She’d only seen such structures in the old magazines of her home planet, through the caked dust. The port was so large and so busy, with ships buzzing about, going through portals. Screens surround the port, from what she could read they were ship names, planet advertisements and maps of the port. There came a loud static sound from the sound system of the ship then a feminine voice.  
“Star Screacher number 6708, “The Pherian”, You are to dock at level 8 space 21, instead of what the previously given ticket indicated. Please redirect course towards the east side of the Spires Port. Thank you.” The announcement ended. Nearly a minute later Tulis barged into the room.  
“Damn thing happens all the time.” He grumbled as he took off his captain coat to don a white one instead of the blue one he loved.  
“Just change the ticket, it’s digital, it’s not that hard.”  
Meva stood next to the bed as she watched him mumble to himself. He sat onto the bed with all his weight accidentally sitting a top the book Meva left on the covers. He pulled the book from under him and inspected the cover.  
“The Ground Elstith Stood on, you humans read Haltian literature?”  
“Oh, thats why some of the sentences made no sense.”  
He chuckled a little and threw the book back onto the bed. “Halthros doesn’t translate well into Galaxish, that book needs a lot of cultural context to understand even if it did translate directly.” He looked at Meva standing with her hands held tightly together wearing his bathrobe. He frowned.  
“You need clothes.” He said plainly.  
“They have a shopping center in the Spires, be sure to send you with some money and a crew member.”  
“I can pay for it myself captain.”  
“With those old Cefers you won’t even be able to buy a left shoe.”  
She didn’t reply knowing that he was correct.  
“I have nothing to dress in to even go in there.”  
“You’ll just have to wear the crew uniform.”  
She mumbled an okay and shifted her weight nervously.  
“Captain, Isn’t it illegal to own slaves in the federation?”  
Tulis stopped fixing his socks and turned his head to look into Mevas eyes, quirking an eyebrow.  
“I just remember hearing it when I lived on Gravim once.”  
“Well for one you aren’t a slave, you have the freedom to go anywhere on the ship and the only job you have involves your consent. If anything your more of an……escort? Is that what you humans call it? I forgot the Galaxish word for it, but in Halthros it’s called Viloshemna. A person, no matter the sex, serves their caretaker in exchange for luxuries. It’s only consensual. In addition to that slavery of any type is hated by my culture, So you, my darling, are not a slave.”  
He turned back around. Meva felt her face turn hot, “I-I didn’t mean to imply anything sir!”  
“It’s alright I can understand how this situation may be confused with another,” He stood up and looked in the mirror in front of him. “Especially in the environment you were raised.” He fixed his hair, tying it and braiding the hanging white locks.  
“But if you feel trapped in this situation you can leave at any time.” he turned to her again looking at the window next to her as the ship pulled in to dock.  
“I’ll send a crew member your way to help you get shopping for something nice, and you might want to hold onto something solid when we dock.” He said.  
Meva nodded in agreement and still stood stiffly next to the window as he made his exit. She couldn’t help but notice that his hair now reached his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of smut and is totally self indulgent. I might actually elaborate on the world and flesh stuff out into an actual relationship rather than the very bare bones sex shown, lmk if that sounds good. I hope you guys like my filthy alien fantasy lol.


End file.
